


The Calm after the Storm

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Night Together, Tumblr Prompt, post city of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Hi :) Can you write a post-S3 prompt where Abby and Kane are sharing their first night together ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm after the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to tinkbooklover for her help !!

It happened around twenty-eight hours after the end of the City of light. Abby was standing in the middle of the improvised hospital on the first floor of the commander’s tower. She was cleaning some of the medical instrument, with an empty stomach and being on her feet for uncountable hours of emergency treatment in. She didn’t even realize what was happening. Her head didn’t spin, her vision didn’t blur. Her whole body finally failed her and she just fell heavily on the ground.

When she woke up a few hours, which felt like a hundred years, later, the first thing she was aware of was the softness of the mattress beneath her and the warmth of the blanket on her skin. Every part of her body ached but for the first time in a long time ago she felt alive again. She took a deep breath and stretched out. At this moment she realized that she was in the same room that she had been in on the day she had waited to see her daughter again. She was in Lexa’s bedroom and a hundred candle were lightening the space. How did she end up there ? She closed her eyes and tried to remember, in vain. She remembered the dozens of wounds, the dozens of broken bones, the dozens of bloody chips. She remembered the sobs, the tears, the cries. She remembered the horrified, ashamed and chagrined faces. But she didn’t remember leaving the makeshift hospital.

The atmosphere around her smelled like rose petal and pine tree. She opened her eyes again and realized that it wasn’t the atmosphere but her. It was her hair and her body which smelled like rose petal and pine tree. Someone had washed her and dressed her in a smooth off-white silk robe. _Clarke_ ! She thought immediately and she felt ashamed. Her daughter had taken care of her, it should have been the other way around. The memory of her pleas, of the cold metal cutting into her skin, of her eyes shining with tears made her feel sick again. She had hurt her and she hadn’t been strong enough to protect her own child. Tears started to fill her eyes again but a rustle drew her attention.

She sat up in the bed, contorted with pain and saw a familiar shape facing the vast window, just a few steps from her. A strange mixture of sadness and relief seemed to fill her heart at the same time and for a moment she wasn’t able to move. She just stared at the bare white skin and the muscular back which were exposed to her. Despite everything she had done to him, he was there, Marcus was there, watching over her unconscious body.

_I love you_ , she wanted to say. _I love you and I’m so sorry_ , she wanted to shout. But she didn’t. She didn’t because it wasn’t their way. It wasn’t their way to communicate. Instead, she finally found the strength to pull the covers off and get out of the bed. She immediately missed the warmth of it but that didn’t stop her because she was craving for another type of warmth.

Slowly, carefully, she walked toward Marcus, the floor cold under her bare feet. She halted a few inches behind him and hesitated to reach for his arm. His muscles were tense. He was lost in thought, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against the back of his hand which was laying against the window. She saw the bandages wrapped around his wrists and she felt her heart break into a thousand piece, once more. She bit her lips, preventing a sob from escaping her throat and tried to pull herself together. They were both broken and shattered but it wasn’t the time to let it out.  She was, without a doubt, needed in the makeshift hospital so she had to dress and go back to work.

« Marcus,» she whispered, startled by how hoarse her voice sounded.

Marcus jumped a little and turned toward her, anxiety written all over his face.

«What are you doing up?», he asked with a note of reproach in his voice as his hand came to support her elbow as if he was afraid to see her fall. 

«I have to go back to work. Where are my clothes?» she said stubbornly as she turned her head and looked around.

«They keep them,», he answered with a sigh.

Abby glared at him, arching an interrogative eyebrow. She didn’t want to be aggressive toward Marcus but she was thin-skinned due to previous events and patience had never been one of her virtues. She needed to work. She needed to do something to keep her mind occupied because otherwise, she would not be able to fight against all the unbearable memories which flooded her thoughts.

«They?», she asked, clearly annoyed.

«Lexa’s maids. They took care of you while you were unconscious. Their probably are washing them. Just like mine,» he explained in a measured voice as his thumb was brushing the back of her elbow softly like he was trying to cool her down.

«I’m sure they left something else somewhere. Did you check in the closets?» she asked with haste.

«No they didn’t,» he assured, tightening his grip on her elbow as she was about to go checking herself.

«Clarke told them not to,» he added before pressing his lips together.

«Clarke ? Why ?» she took offense, frowning.

«She wants you to rest. She put two warriors in front of the door to make sure you don’t leave the room.», he explained, uncomfortable.

«This is absurd. I’m fine ! I have patients to see, I–» she started to object vigorously but Marcus cut her off by cupping her cheek.

«Abby, you passed out. You’re not fine !», he tried to reason her in a gentle voice.

«So, you’re my third jailer ?» she retorted, lifting her chin, provocative.

Marcus shook is head softly as a small smile stretched the corner of his mouth.

«No. I’m stuck here too,» he informed her as his smile turned slowly into a grimace.

«Why ?» she asked, this time with more concern than annoyance.

Marcus closed his eyes for a second then take a deep breath.

«I…I punched Thelonius…,» he confessed, shamefully.

Abby stared at him, astounded, her mouth half-opened.

«You punched him ?» she repeated as the words were making sense in her mind.

«Yes. After you passed out he… He tried to take you from Bellamy’s arms and… I saw red,» he explained with shifty eyes.

Abby remained speechless. She didn’t know what to say. To be honest, she was herself angry at Thelonius even if the rational part of her brain was telling her that he was just one more victim of ALIE. His memories and his free will had been taken away from him too, she knew that, but sometimes she couldn’t help thinking that she had hurt Clarke, hurt Marcus, killed a man because of him. Because he was too weak to face the world as it was.

She leaned against Marcus’ hand on her cheek and laid her own on his forearm. She could see his anger, his pain, his shame… She could see it in the way his jaw was clenched, in the way he was now staring at the floor and in the way his bottom lips was shaking slightly.

«He has no right to touch you, not anymore, not after…,» he started to speak again but then he looked at her and he stopped abruptly, wide-eyed.

Something changed in the way he was now staring at her. His face twisted unexpectedly in horror.  

«Who I am to say that ? I tried to kill you too, I shouldn’t…» he whispered, clearly speaking to himself as he hastened to step backward.

Even if they weren’t connected by the A.I anymore, Abby knew immediately what he was thinking about. Clarke’s arrest, the Airlock, the shock-lashing, so many ghosts of the past which were still haunting them.

«Yes you did,» she agreed with a sad smile on her lips, before taking a step toward him and reaching for his hand.  

«But Marcus, there is a difference between you and Thelonious,» she kept talking, looking at him right in the eyes as she squeezed his fingers lightly.

«I… I want to be touched by you. I want to be held by you. I want to be kissed by you. I mean, only if that’s what you want too,» she told him with a shy and warm smile at the corner of her lips.

Marcus blinked several times and then nodded vigorously.

«Is that what you want ?» she asked him, not to be sure but because she needed to hear his answer.

«Of course that’s what I want,» he asserted, his voice husky and clear.

Abby felt her heart tighten in her chest, but this time, in a good way. She hadnt felt these kind of feelings since the day his lips first touched hers. The kind of excitement in the pit of her stomach. The kind of shivers at the back of her neck. The kind of true joy overwhelming her whole body.

When she had woken up in the throne room she had felt like she would never be happy again. It was like as if the City of light had taken everything from her and that only the bad feelings like pain, fear, shame, had been returned to her. But at this moment, in front of him, in front of this man she had fallen for before even realizing it, she felt hope finding its place in her heart again.

They stared at each other, quietly. It was like they were both hesitant to take the first step. His hand was still in hers so, unable to wait any longer, Abby decided to just let go. She kept her eyes fixed on his and held his fingers against her mouth. She didn’t kiss them, she just brushed softly her lips along for a few seconds. She was aware of the bandages around his wrist but she didn’t look at it because she didn’t want to evaporate the sensation of pure happiness and peace that Marcus was giving to her. She took one more step toward him and laid her other hand on his cheek before starting to trace each line of his face with her fingertips.

Marcus closed his eyes and she saw him swallowing hard. For a split second, a flash of fear struck her. She didn’t intend to push him around, to make him feel uncomfortable with her touches but she realized that ALIE’s handling was still floating around them. She was about to pull back but Marcus didn’t let her, he closed the gap between them and pressed his forehead against hers. She felt his arms wrapped around her tiny frame and then he was holding her tight against his chest. She let out a sigh of relief as her hands were found their place on his bare back.

This time, it was his turn to make the next step. Slowly, he rubbed his nose against her face, chasing her lips before pulling back and doing it again, as if he was afraid to capture them. Abby gave him time. She waited patiently, her fingertips sliding lightly along his spine, her mouth half-opened, ready for his kiss. At each move he was closer and closer, at each move she thought it was finally the right time, at each move she felt his breath caressing her lips, at each move she was craving for him even more but each time he stopped. He did it again until she realized that he was smirking.

«Are you teasing me ?» she whispered as she pressed her body harder against him.

«Is it working ?» he asked in turn, playfully.

«Yes» she confessed with a chuckle.

It was unrealistic but so pleasant to hear him playing with her right now. She needed this, she realized. She needed the frivolity of this moment because she was tired of drama. She had had enough drama for a hundred years at least. She wanted to smile. She wanted him to smile. She wanted them to learn to laugh again, to live again. To really live not just survive.

«Good,» he breathed with a satisfied smile before crashing his lips against hers.

Abby melted into his embrace and didn’t wait to deepen the kiss. She felt one of his hand laid on the small of her back while the other cupped her face, his tongue was twisting  around hers. He was gentle and passionate at the same time. He was all she wanted him to be. On the Ark, they were like strangers to each other. They didn’t understand each other and didn’t want to, but now, now they just matched.

He sucked at her bottom lips and she was lost. Her legs were like jelly and her heart was beating so fast and so hard in her chest that for a moment she wondered if she was about to pass out again. She could kiss him for hours, for days, for months, for years! She loved the way his beard was scratching slightly the skin of her face, she loved the way his smell was invading her senses, she loved the way his tongue was teasing her own, she loved the way she felt so safe in his strong arms. She loved everything about him. She was completly in love with him.

She wanted to tell him so but she wasn’t sure that he was ready to hear it. She didn’t want to push him, to scare him, to make him feel like if he was forced to tell her back. One day she’ll tell him. She will tell him in front of a sunrise or during a cold winter’s night, no matter, she knew she will, but just not today. She didn’t want to tell him because she was afraid to lose him or because she wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to tell him because they were happy and safe and so deeply in love that she couldn’t help it anymore. The day will come, sooner or later but it will. She knew it because she had hope, hope in him, hope in them, hope in love.

They kissed until they both ran out of breath. They kissed until their limbs were on fire. They kissed until they had to choose between stopping or passing out. Short of breath, they hold each other so tight than even the air couldn’t pass between their bodies.

Abby buried her face in his neck and breathed him in, deeply. The time passed and they remained like this, wrapped in each other arms, just enjoying each other presence.

«I think Clarke is hiding something,» Marcus finally said as his fingers still brushing lightly against her hair.

«Do you think she will run away again ?» Abby asked, suddenly worried again, after pulling back to look at him properly.

Marcus shook his head and rubbed his thumb gently against her cheekbone.

«No. Not this time. It’s just a feeling. Like I had about you when you…You know…When you did what you always did on the Ark,» he explained with a note of amusement in his voice.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Abby’s mouth as she nodded.

«I think Bellamy knows what it is,» he added, more seriously as he looked at the window.

«At least… If you’re right… They are in this together,» she said as she let her hand slide against his pectoral.

Marcus looked down at her again and she gave him a cheering smile. She was as worried as him but she knew her daughter and she knew that she won’t tell them what she was on her mind until she was ready. Either way they were stuck in this room, probably until tomorrow morning so they were helpless for now.

Marcus stared at her a few seconds then leaned toward her and gave her a quick kiss.  

«Yes,» he agreed in a whisper against her lips.

«You should go back to bed. I’ll wake you up as soon as we can leave, I promise,» he said, removing gently a strand of hair from her face.

«You have to sleep too Marcus,» she retorted with a warm voice.

«I’m fine,» he answered as he shook his head.

Abby arched an eyebrow and then bit her bottom lips as she nodded.

«Ok, so I’ll keep you company,» she said with a hint of bravado as she crossed her arms over her chest.

«Abby,» he sighed but she could see the shadow of a smile crossing his lips.

«Come on, I don’t like to beg,» she insisted as she reached for his hand.

«You never beg, you give orders,» he reminded her, playfully.

_I begged to say goodbye to you_ , she thought bitterly but she quickly chased away the painful memory.

«Then consider it as an order,» she replied firmly as she started to walk toward the bed, dragging him with her.

This time, he didn’t complain and followed her without resistance. She climbed onto the bed and crawled under the covers, leaving enough place for him to join her.

At first, it felt strange to share this kind of intimacy with somebody again. Marcus was lying on his back, his arms by his side and she could feel his discomfort. In a way, she felt the same. Yes, they had kissed, they had held each other but even so, it was very different to sharing a bed. She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep but she could feel the heat of his body next to her and it broke her concentration. She wanted, needed to touch him but she knew that if she did she wouldn’t be able to stop.

Despite that, she turned her head toward him and swallowed hard as she saw him staring at her. He seemed as torn as her. He gave her a shy smile and she couldn’t help but slide slowly toward him. He rolled on his side and let his hand lay on her hips, pulling her even closer.

«One last kiss,» she murmured, her mouth an inch from his.

Marcus hummed in approval as she pressed her lips against his, in a soft and loving kiss. They started slowly, languishing, but after a few seconds, it wasn’t enough anymore. Abby pressed herself harder against him and let out a whimper in his mouth as she felt his fingers tighten on her hips.  

They couldn’t do this, not now, not when they were still recovering but without knowing how, she ended up on top of him, her hands rolling all over his bare chest and her mouth devouring his. It was happening too fast, too soon but she wasn’t in control anymore, neither was he. Their body have been craving this for so long that they were now unstoppable. Her hips started to move subtly and circularly against his. It wasn’t deliberate, not really, it was just a natural reflex of her body, something she couldn’t help, couldn’t curb but it was so different that the way she felt under ALIE’s control. It was so different because all of her movements were, now, dictated by her own emotions. She was kissing him with love. She was touching him with care. She was rubbing herself against him with desire. She was literally burning with emotions.

Marcus seemed to be feeling the same way because he suddenly grabbed the back of her thighs and sat up. Driven by passion, he buried his face in her neck and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. And that’s when it happened. Abby hissed in pain as he was sucking at a bruised part along her carotid. The reality of what had or could have happened crash down onto them again.

She felt him freeze and he pulled back, mortified.

«I..I’m so sorry Abby…I», he started to mumble in horror but she cut him off by grabbing firmly his face with her both hands.

«It’s okay,» she reassured him in a whisper.

«I’m okay,» she added in a murmur, staring into his eyes.

Besides her soothing words, he still looked at her crazed and she felt his grip on her thighs loosen. The pain seemed to darken his face again and it wasn’t something she could bear. She knew that they couldn’t cross this line tonight, not with exhausted and injured bodies but it didn’t mean that they couldn’t take care of each other either. So she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and without breaking eyes-contact she took one of his hhands in hers and invited him to lay it gently on her neck. Marcus let himself be guided by her, even if she could feel his fingers shaking slightly when his fingertips first brushed softly against her bruised neck.

«We’re gonna be okay,» she breathed as she guided his touch along her jawbone and then along her carotid.

Little by little, she felt him relax and saw his gaze lighten afresh.

«Yes, we will, together,» he whispered as she kept going to guide his hand with her own, lower and lower until his fingers started to graze slightly along the collar of her robe.

She stopped a second and with her other hand she pushed slowly aside the thin fabric, revealing her bare shoulder. She saw him swallowing hard and it brought a soft smile to her lips. This time, she didn’t need to guide his hand, he let his fingers trail along her collar bone and then envelope her shoulder in his palm. His thumb rubbed a few seconds against her shivering skin and then he bent his head and kiss the junction between her shoulder and her neck. Abby closed her eyes and hummed deeply. She was craving for passion but tenderness was what they needed most now. She tilted her head and let the side of it resting against the top of his skull. His kisses were like a summer breeze against her skin. He stayed there for a while, avoiding going any higher where the bruises were still painful. She melted completely into his embrace and felt the fatigue creeping up on her.

Marcus must have felt her exhaustion because he carefully laid back again and pulled her with him.

«Time to sleep,» he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Abby nodded sleepily against his chest but slipped her hand between them and reached for the belt of her robe. She felt him catch his breath in anticipation as she freed her upper body from its silk protection.

«I just need to feel your skin against mine,» she informed him in a murmur as she huddled against him, her now bare breasts against his hard chest and her face buried in his neck as his fingers began to move back and forth along her spine.

Abby sight happily, her body shivering slightly under the caress before falling asleep, feeling safe and content in his arms.


End file.
